Contractor With No Power
by Tsukasa25
Summary: Chapters 1-4 is Hei and Yin. Chapters 5- not completed yet are Hei and Mao. Interesting Fact: This is originally a English Class assignment. Part 1: Contractor With No Power. Part 2: Life With No Imagination.
1. Chapter 1

Contractor With No Power?

My name is Hei. I have no last name, though to the public I am called Li Sung. To me and those I work with I am claimed as Hei. I am a special human... We are called Contractors. We give everything for our powers. Emotions, feelings, etc... And in return we get these powers to use for good or evil. I don't claim mine to be used for either good or evil. My team is very small. Consist of a human by the name of Huang, gives me my orders. A cat by the name of Mao, who was originally a contractor but had an accident with his power. And a Doll/Contractor with the name Yin.

Chapter One: A Attack With News... This Is New.  
"Hei. Has Huang got any orders from the Syndicate?" "No. And if he has then he hasn't told me. It seems like there hasn't been very much activity for other contractors to be attacking." With a quick flip of his head Mao spots a motorcycle coming straight for him. Mao, frozen from shock, is kicked across the road to safety has the cyclist jumps, and strikes at Hei, barely missing him with his fire strike from his sword. "Hm... I missed", mumbled the unknown contractor.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Maroki. And you must be Hei, also known as the Black Reaper. Yet not in his famous clothing. Weren't you expecting a attack? Or is the Black Reaper not smart enough to see that?" As the strange contractor waited for Hei to say something all was going threw his mind was, how did he know who I was? "What? Is the almighty Black Reaper surprised I was able to see him?" "Why are you here? Stated Hei. And how do you know who I am?" " Lets just say I have my way. But I just wanted one shot at you. I have no right to kill you. I am here simply to send a message." "Message?" "Yes, from my leader, Kinormi. He believes you can help him with his reasoning why he can't use his power." Like a kick in the face, "A contractor with no power? Mao is that even possible" Yelling at Mao. "There are some contractors that it might take years just for them to use their ability once. But one without a power. Impossible." Every contractor is granted something." With a quick cough Maroki says, "So will you come? He needs your help" With his face in shock from hearing a contractor with no power exist, all Hei could say was, let me tell my team.

As Hei and Mao walk to the small park, where Huang and Yin have been told to be at, they start to see a young boy with black eyes, black hair, and dressed as if he was a rich man, start to stare at them. At first Hei thought it was a strange boy, but Mao came to realized that it was a doll who has lost his master. A Doll is a human with absolutely no emotions, and he one ability. The use of an Observation Ghost. Some Dolls need certain objects to use their Observation Ghost. Yin requires water. She must be in water, and her Ghost can only be in water. Almost every Doll has a master to tell them what to do. Most Dolls are sold and bought as objects and turned into weapons. Though they can spy on everyone, only contractors and other Dolls can see the Observation Ghost. As Mao walks over to the wondering Doll it starts to run. Not caring Hei stays where he stands and Mao can only watch the doll disappear into the people.

"Huang, has even the Syndicate ever heard of a contractor with no power?" Said Hei. "Never. Though even if they did I would not care. You should already know how I care about contractors. I don't. But my job requires only to work and kill them" Out of quick shock Hei turns his head towards Yin. At first Hei thought Yin was finding where this contractor was, but started to realize she was shacking. "Yin! Are you alright?" Yelled Hei. "I can't believe... What... I... Saw! The contractor we are looking for is almost like he or even she isn't there. Maybe even a ghost." "Impossible. A contractor is as human as anyone else. How can someone who isn't there have no power yet claimed to be a contractor. It isn't possible." "That's not entirely true Hei" As Mao sits with his eyes close as if he was thinking of something. There might be a chance that the contractor is a Illusionist. And even himself doesn't know about it. Opening his eyes as he yawn Mao finally turns his head towards Hei. Have you ever seen what the Illusionist contractors can do?" "No" In sheer disappointment. "Through unknown how it recharges, they trick the minds of other thinking of someone else, something else, or plain out making them freak out. But a Illusionist is like a mind controller. They can also get into your head and make you do what they want. Like Yin. She does have that power. But sometimes Illusionist contractors are often called Dual Contractors cause they use two different power, but both effect the same area. The brain." "So you think it is safe to go?" Mao looking at Hei is disappointment. "Did you listen to a word I just say. Oh! Never mind! Yes, as long as there is someone there who can counter the contractor's power." Hei jumps up and looks around for a bit. Yin sitting right next to him, he gets her to stand up. "Yin, you come with me. If Mao says it is true then I will need help from you" Without saying anything she starts to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: No Water! No Light! Where Is He? Or Maybe Even... She!

"Yin, do you remember where they were at?" Yin nods her head, and point at a run-down warehouse, with boxes all around it. "Typical hiding place. Do you want to follow or stay here? Either way I will maybe need your help if he attacks." "I will follow" Yin says in a small whisper. As the two walk into the warehouse there was nothing but darkness. Pure darkness. But water laid below Hei and Yin's feet. At that point Yin was able to find where the door to this contractor was at. Walking to what looks like a box, Hei opens the box and a small platform where stairs are. Continuing to go, Hei and Yin jump into the box. Then they start to hear a voice. A voice of a child. Around the age of 5-10 years. Then without warning or noise gun shots started to be fired. Hei quickly jumps to the side wall throwing Yin beside him. "Who is there?" Says the unknown voice in the dark. Hei jumping in front of one of the men, throw the man into the wall. Hei threw his his onto the mans face and shocked him to death. Enough volts of electricity to kill a man within a few seconds. The second men ran towards the noise and as he reach where Hei was standing he was punched into the ground and shocked. "Yin, it is safe." As Hei and Yin continued down the dark tunnel. With only a light at the hall, anything could happen to Yin and Hei. Finally after two minutes of walking both of them see what the light it. It's a small boy trapped in a glass case with water inside. Almost like he was a human experiment. In a frightened face, Maroki turns towards Yin and Hei. "So you actually came. Surprise. I thought the Black Reaper would have other things to do. Oh wait. Did the fact that I have with me a contractor with no power? Was that it?" Hei with his mask on walks towards the glass case, and put his hand to it. Just like something scaring him, Hei see a woman. Beautiful woman. But the problem is that the woman is in the same place as the boy. "Who are you?" Yells Hei. The boys mouth starts to move, but Hei hear what he is saying in his head. "Are you the man who will help me understand who I am? Are you the Black Reaper? Can you tell who I am? Please! Am I contractor or not?" Hei standing there like nothing happened. "What I want to know if you are male or female." Both Maroki and Yin turn towards Hei as if he asked a stupid question. "Of course he is male. Can't you see. Boy eyes, boy nose, boy hair." "Hei. He is a boy" Like the boy never heard anything says to Hei "I am truly a woman. But that doesn't help me figure out if I am a contractor." Hei quietly says "Think of yourself in your true form" And with a burst of light, and woman appeared in the glass" Maroki sat in shock. "You are a Illusion contractor. Uncommon, and very powerful." "Thank you Hei. Now since I know who I am... Prepare to... DIE!" Suddenly the glass breaks, and the woman floats in mid-air. Opening her eyes a bright light shines, blinding Yin, Hei, and Maroki. Maroki not knowing what is going on starts to run. As he lights the path a woman stands in front of him. Maroki is excitement drops to his knees "Mom! You alive, but how did you know I was here?" Suddenly she laughs and as quick as lighting stabs a hunters knife threw Maroki's eye. Killing him instantly. Then in a split second of Maroki's head hitting the ground every light goes off. All Hei can hear is laughing. Yin starts to look for water to use her observation ghost. There is none. "Hei... There is no water, and I can't see." "I know Yin, don't worry. Stand against the wall. You should be safe there"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Only A Fool Can Trick Me, And Even I Am A Fool.

"You can't see me Black Reaper, but I can see you. I wish not to harm you. Only to kill you" With Hei's sharp senses jump out of the way, and grabs the arm of the woman. Throwing her towards what looks the ground Hei is tricked into think the ground was a city street. He looks around and he is in mid-air. Stand over a busy city street. As the woman stands there getting closer, but she isn't who Hei thought she was. She was someone he loved. His sister. "Hei! It's been forever. How are you?" Standing there as if she was stupid. "My sister died completing her mission. So you can't be her" Hei throws his knife towards the woman, and cuts a little of her arm. Suddenly Hei is back in the black room, with Yin still sitting right there. "Yin what happened? Where was I?" Yin appeared to be focused on something. Then she started to say random words. And with a blot of force Hei is throw across the hall. At the same time throwing his knife, and this time getting it around the woman's neck. Right as Hei was ready to shock her, she disappeared. Lights appeared around him. Yet no Yin. Hei knew this was another mind trick. Just getting out was his problem. As he walked down the lightened hall, he sees a boy sitting there. He walks up to the boy and the boy flips around and tries to slash a knife at Hei. Hei jumping back and throwing his knife at the boy, the cord wraps around the boys neck. He shocks the boy, but he turns to dust instantly. Three more come from three different directions. All of them holding knifes. Hei jumps into the air, and slices at all three of the boys. Cutting them all in the neck. As Hei touches the ground, darkness again. Once again Yin sitting there saying random words. "You killed my brothers. What a shame. Well they should of killed you, but I guess that what happens" Hei starts to feel hands on his shoulders and his neck being kissed. Hei quickly throws his hand hitting the woman in the face against the wall. He starts to shock her, but she disappears before she gets the full force of the shock. Then Hei drops to the ground like he was hit in the leg. His head started to hurt. It felt like his he was going to explode. "You weren't tricked by your fake sister, you killed my fake brothers, and you don't enjoy the pleasure of my kisses." "Only a fool can trick me, and even I am a fool." Well now then the only way I can kill you is to make you kill yourself." The woman's body begins to glow and Hei's hand slowly moves towards his own face. "I will make you use your own power to kill you! Ha ha ha!" He is then thrown to the ground and he feels someone kissing him. Yin generated the power to counter the power and make sure Hei was immune to the woman's power. The woman looked at Yin and threw her mind told her to run into the wall so hard it would knock her out. Hei grabs Yin by the back of the shirt, and she grabs onto his arm. The woman looks at him in shock, and Hei throws his knife getting the cord around the woman's neck. Throwing himself towards her. He throws her to the ground. "You never did get my name, and if I tell you... You may never forget it." "Your name is Kinormi." In the quickest response Hei could make. "No. My name is Milyna." And with a burst of light, Hei puts his hand on her face and shocks her to death. Hei turns and tells Yin to follow. Grabbing his hand she follows. "Yin are you alright?" She nods. "Good now we return to Huang to tell him what happened." They soon leave the warehouse, returning to the city park.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: It's Not Over Yet...

"Mao is Yin at the shop?" "Yes" "Alright" As Mao and Hei walk down the street, Mao is spotted by a female cat. "Crap! Shes Back! Bye bye Hei! Ah! Get away from me" "Meow!" "No!" "He wishes he was still human a lot." Well I guess I better get some food and head home. Hei goes to a little noodle restraint and orders as much as he can eat. 15 minutes later and 34 bowls empty, he is finally done. The restraint owner in a tired shock says his thank you and good bye. "Jeez. That boy can eat, and he won't gain a pound I bet. Doesn't matter he will regret eating that much when he hits 30." Walking home in the dark sky with street lights all around him, he finally returns home. "Hello, mis" "Oh Li Sung, a letter come for you today. I think it might be from your school in China." "Oh thank you. I will read it as soon as I can, and tell you what it says tomorrow." Three hours into the day. Hei! "It's Huang. Meet at the meeting spot ASAP!" Hei getting his reaper cloths on jump out onto the his front fence. And starring at him is the little boy that ran away when Mao saw him. "It's not over yet... Black Reaper!"

-Darker Than Black, Characters, Names, and the Contractor Powers were not and idea by me, but by the original creator. The story however I did make.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a continuation of Contractor with No Power.  
Life With No Imagination.

Time Setting – 3 hours later  
Top of a Business building.

"Who are you!" The man screamed starring at a unknown contractor. The contractor grabs the man's shirt, and lifts him off the ground. "You want to know who I am? Damn well sucks you won't live for it. All you greedy bastards." "Please! I will do anything you want. Just don't kill me" As he begins to cry. "I want your life. But I want to make this look pretty, so get over there!" The contractor throws the man near the edge of the building, and lifts his hand. The man sees the Unknown Contractor turn blurry. He starts to hear voices in his head. "Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump." Finally the man breaks from the power, and sees he is falling. He begins to scream, but no one hears him, finally hitting the ground. The Contractor removes the hood from his head, "One more soul that belongs to me. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

One hour later.

"Hei? Have you ever thought about your life?" "No." Mao stairs at him wondering what what Hei thinks. Hei and Mao continue to walk down the street. Then Mao begins to sniff the scent of a dead body. "Hei? Do you smell that? It smells like a dead body. Ugh... Nasty!" Hei begin to run forward. He sees the dead body of a man. "He's fresh" "Hei, this looks like a suicide" "It wasn't. You can see if it was suicide he would be a little further from the building." "Hei! That's crazy! It was suicide. Let the police find him. Hei! The boy!" "What?"  
Hei and Mao begin to run after the Doll that Mao saw. The Doll begins to run also, suddenly he runs around a corner into a alleyway. Hei starts to slow down, and slides around the corner picking his speed back up. The Doll starts throwing stuff behind him to try and slow Hei. Mao is struggling to dodge the objects being thrown. Mao finally decides to jump onto Hei. Finally reaching the end of the alleyway both of them wonder where the Doll went.  
"Where is he?" "A note. Hei read it" Mao passes the folded paper to Hei. Hei unfolds the piece of paper, and it reads:

If you follow your imagination you can find whatever you want. Even the object you are chasing.  
"It's a stupid note that some homeless person left." Hei throws the paper to the ground, and starts to walk away. Mao, trying to find the right words to say, starts to follow. "Take it into consideration that the Doll wrote that" Mao said.

Back at the Meeting Spot.

"You find your target?" Mao looks up Huang, "No. He disappered before we could catch him. He has to be someone's doll. They aren't usually walking around. Unless?" "Unless it isn't a Doll." Mao and Huang look at Hei. "Unless it isn't a Doll." "Well then, what do you think it is smart guy?" While he coughs. "Not sure" As Hei continues to stare at the ground. "Then shut-up!" "Found him" Hei and Mao quickly turn there heads towards Yin. "Where?" Both of them yelled. "Sleeping. He isn't far. About a mile. North. Alleyway number 3" Hei and Mao jump up and start to head towards the Doll.


	6. Chapter 6

Life With No Imagination – Chapter 2

"Come. Come... Only to die. They run into their death. Ha ha ha! They won't be able to find me."

Hei and Mao flip around street corners to get to the alleyway where the doll sleeps. They soon reach the corner where he is, but no one is there. They search a little to see if they can't find where he went.  
"Find anything?" "No" Mao turns to his right to see a blanket slightly out of the alleyway. "He ran that way! He couldn't of gotten far" They turn the alleyway corner and see the doll sitting in the middle of the street. Hei begins to run towards him, but he is to late. A semi-truck comes racing down the road. "No!" The doll is gone before Hei's eyes, but no blood. "He's gone. Impossible." "Hei you might have been right, we are dealing with something bigger then just a doll."

Mao's ear begins to twitch. He turns his head only to see a man falling straight for him. "Hei!" Hei jumps in front of Mao and blocks the attack. As Mao takes a deep, "Holy hell." "So we finally met, Black Reaper." The unknown contractor jumps up into the air, and onto the ground. "You honestly have no idea what you are up against do you Black Reaper?" Hei looks at him with anger. "You don't? What a surprise! You said it a few minutes ago. Don't you remember?" Hei looks at the ground and thinks. Unless it isn't a Doll." Mao and Huang look at Hei. "Unless it isn't a Doll. "Now do you remember Black Reaper? That doll you fight is what you see. You have to think about this doll. Who or what is he really? That is my tip to you. Maybe you will understand, maybe not. Well I am off."

Hei throws his grappling string and latches to the contractors' legs. With surprise the contractor looks down and sees he is failing towards Hei. Hei jumps into the air and tries to strike the man with his blade. The contractor bends back and dodges the strike, only hitting him on the tip of the nose. Breaking free the contractor stands there and looks at Hei.

"My name is Kororuki. And I am probably a contractor you never fought before. I am a big fan of your Black Reaper so I will give you another tip. Think about it. Maybe with that can you beat me." Mao continues to wonder what just happened. Hei jump back to the ground near Mao, and watches Kororuki walk away. "Think about it. Think about it" "Hei? Is something wrong? What does he mean think about it?" "It's a way to beat him, but he knew I would figure that out easy. He is going to make it harder to find him." Mao begins to run forward, "Right now we don't need to worry about him. We need to get that doll!" Hei looks at the ground, "He is the doll" Mao tries to catch his breath, and falls down for a sec. He gets back up. "He the doll? But how?" "We see him as the doll, that is what he is. He used peoples mind to make him what he is. Right now he has targeted me as his mind freak. What ever I think of around him he becomes. But that doesn't mean I can't think of him dead, and he will be dead. He has a mind of his own. It's not like two smart people fighting with their brains. To beat him, me and him have to use our brains.

Mao looks at the ground, and begins to walk around in circles. "I hate my job so much." Hei and Mao begin to walk around the town hoping to find any clues to where Kororuki could be. After two hours of searching they find nothing. "Can you think of where he could be." "No. He could be anywhere" They start to return to the meeting spot where Yin is at.

"Yin, have you seen where he went?" Mao asked. "No." Hei looks at Yin, and turns away. "I am returning home. Yin, if you find anything, send Mao after me." Yin nods her head.  
Hei begins to return home, only to stop at the noddle shop. The cook puts his head down, "Him again... Would you look the same thing Li?" Hei nods his head "Please" Hei leaves the noddle shop, and returns home. He shortly falls to sleep, before he could even take off his coat.

"Think about it, think about it, think about it, think about it, think about it. Ha ha ha ha! Fool! You will never find me. Enjoy the suffering! Ha ha ha ha!"


End file.
